dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haohmaru vs Samurai Jack
The Samurai. Legendary warriors from feudal Japan, who follow the code of Bushido and honour the spirit of battle! Brandishing their Katanas and recognizable from their traditional hairstyle, these warriors have left their marks on both history and fiction! For this battle, two of the greatest fictional Samurai clash in a duel of blades!! The Interlude Within a Sakura Forest in Japan (Cue Interlude Track 1) As the leaves of the blooming, pink trees fell harmlessly to the forest floor, a sandalled foot stepped upon a pile of so of the bizarrely coloured leaves. It was silent, save for a crunching of leaves echoing all throughout the wilderness. Haohmaru: Such a place of beauty. The Samurai, Haohmaru, was taking a peaceful stroll to himself, his Katana sheathed by his side. He gazed around the forest, taking in the silence and the natural beauty of the Sakura blossoms. Haohmaru: Ah... No demons. No evil beings trying to conquer the world. Nothing! Just peace and qui-'' (Stop Track) The crunching of nearby leaves him off. Haohmaru looked to the left and saw another man similarly dressed like him and with a sheathed Katana by his side. From out of time and lost in the forest, behold Samurai Jack. Like many a time before, the great evil that was Aku escaped the wrath of Jack's sword, taking flight in the form of a deformed bat. At the same time, Jack unintentionally walked into a time rift, separating him from his home world and arriving in Haohmaru's. However, he doesn't know that and as such, Jack was confused as to why his surroundings changed from a stormy plain to a forest of Sakura blossoms. Jack: Another Samurai? Who are you? Haohmaru turned to face the newcomer, his hand absentmindedly wandering over to the hilt of his sword. Jack noticed this and his hand performed the same action. ''Haohmaru: Who's asking? A bounty hunter? A ronin? Jack: A Samurai. Tell me, who are you swordsman? Haohmaru: The name's Haohmaru. And I don't trust why you're lingering around here. This forest's location is known only by me and my friends. So how did you get here? Jack: It's a long story, Haohmaru. (Cue Interlude Track 2) Being the lonesome warrior that he is, Haohmaru didn't trust the stranger and unsheathed his blade after the other man's response. Haohmaru: (He might a demon in disguise. I should tread carefully). I know not of you are. But begone! Or I will cut you down to size! Samurai Jack took that as a challenge, unsheathing his sword and entering a battle-stance. Unknowingly trapped within a new world and with a hostile already prepared to deal death, Jack sighed, then glared at his new enemy. Jack: It will be your final mistake swordsman. HERE WE GOOOOO!!!! (Cue Battle Track) Both Samurai charged and clashed blades, a loud CLANG resounding from the collision of steel. Haohmaru broke off first, he dipped his sword down and then shoulder-charged into Jack, following up with an upwards slash that sent Jack into the air. Hopping up to meet his opponent, Haohmaru slashed three times then spun forward with a downwards slash that pushed Jack back to the ground, face-first. Haohmaru hopped back and held his sword's edge down to the ground once again. As his opponent recovered, he flicked it upwards, producing spark that raced towards the other Samurai. Suddenly, Jack flickered and vanished in a blur, leaving the spark to crash into a tree and causing it to fall back, now severed from it's roots. Haohmaru: What?! He was rewarded with a kick to the back of the head. Stumbling forward, Haohmaru was surprised to see his opponent more determined than ever, but not wielding his sword? As if Jack had read his mind, Haohmaru was blown away by the man next's words. Jack: I won't need this to defeat you swordsman. Now come! Taking that to heart, Haohmaru charged and then released another ground sword spark, this one much more hulking than his previous one. It raced on the ground towards Jack at a rapid pace while Haohmaru chased after it, hefting his Katana with both hands. Jack sidestepped the projectile and it attacked the tree behind him and caused it to timber over. Turning to his opponent, Jack ducked and leaned back, evading several sword slashes before kicking his feet out under him, sweeping Haohmaru off the ground. He palmed the Samurai as he fell, and the force of the attack sent Haohmaru crashing through several trees before finally grinding on the dirt to an unkempt halt at a clearing. Rolling on his back, Haohmaru stared up at the sky, rubbing his cheeks. Suddenly, Jack entered his vision and he quickly rolled back to avoid getting his ribs stomped on by his opponent. Recovering from his prone position, Haohmaru threw hist fist out and it clashed with Jack's. He slashed at his right, but Jack hopped up, evaded the attack and kicked his opponent in the face, forcing him back. Jack: Is that the best you got? Haohmaru: Oh, you haven't seen me yet! Jack: Prove it. In response, Haohmaru flicked his sword upwards again and it produced a small tornado in place of a ground spark. Jack rose an eyebrow as the tornado got closer. He leapt and rolled forward and the tornado passed over him. Just a couple of feet behind him, the tornado grew in height and began ravaging the forest, tearing trees from their roots and flowers from their dirt beds. Though he didn't see it, Jack felt the strong wind emitting from the tornado. He unsheathed his sword and stared down his opponent. Haohmaru: I thought you didn't need that to defeat me. Jack: It appears that I underestimated you. You are much stronger than I first assumed. Both fighters rushed forward and with a loud CLANG, their swords collided in a spark-creating clash. Neither gave any ground to the other, made visible by the clenching of teeth and strain on their faces. Eventually, Haohmaru shoved Jack away and shoulder-charged him back. Jack raised his sword and it denied his opponent a downwards slash. He hopped back then jumped high into the air. Haohmaru turned his gaze upwards, his eyes bearing witness to Jack's momentous descent. He lifted his Katana just in time to block Jack's descending strike, their clash producing a shockwave that cracked the trees skirting at the edges of the clearing. Haohmaru head-butted the airborne Jack, then uppercutted him into the air. He hopped up and they clashed swords once again, this time in the air. They exchanged slashes three times before Haohmaru grabbed Jack by the throat and kicked him down, grounding the Samurai. Recovering with a kip-up, Jack jumped back right as his opponent cracked the ground with a powerful sword strike. He flicked his sword several times, creating several small tornados that sailed in Jack's direction. Jack: Here we goes nothing. As the tornadoes drew near, Jack deflected and/or slashed them away. However, while many of them dissipated from Jack's counterattacks, many more extended in height, turning into actually tornados, and slammed into the Samurai, launching him high into the air. Haohmaru: This will finish you! He vaulted high into the air, much further up than his own opponent. He lifted his sword up and descended down with a downwards slash. Imagine his shock, when Jack recovered mid-air, dodged to the right and planted his foot on Haohmaru's back as he whizzed by, sending him hurtling towards the ground even faster. Luckily for Haohmaru, his tornados dissipated just in time for him crash-land on the dirt instead of getting barraged by his own attacks. This still pained the Samurai, who staggered up while clutching his ribs, two of which had broken to shards. Jack landed a ways away from his opponent and sheathed his sword with a nod. Haohmaru stomped on the ground then charged forward. However, as he did so, the faint breeze around the clearing shifted to a howling wind, followed closely behind by a sudden snowstorm. The freezing winds and white snow blanketed the entire forest, morphing the environment into a mono-coloured ecosystem where Haohmaru couldn't see a thing. Even his opponent had disappeared... Somehow. Keeping his eyes peeled and his ears sharp, Haohmaru took a deep breath, steadying his mind and ignoring the pain in his chest. To anyone else, they would've not heard. But the Samurai heard footsteps near-silently crunch behind him. He swung his Katana behind and it clashed with Jack's, producing a shockwave that only briefly waved away the freezing, snowy winds. But it was brief enough for Haohmaru to see his opponent's face, although the rest of his body seemed completely invisible. Haohmaru: Come out from hiding coward! Jack: Not yet. Jack's voice was menacingly near Haohmaru, so he swung blindly to his left, It clashed with Jack's Katana once again and another brief moment of vision was awarded to Haohmaru. This time, he could only see his opponent's eyes. Predicting correctly, Haohmaru slashed and his sword collided with Jack's, increasing his short window of clear-sighted vision for another few seconds. From his eyes, Jack appeared as just a floating set of eyes among the blizzard. Haohmaru stabbed the ground and a powerful spark wave exploded all around him. This knocked Jack back as well as clearing away much of the icy storm, which now diverted away from the clearing and elsewhere. By then, snow had encased much of the clearing and Haohmaru was cold to the core. Haohmaru: (I have to end this before I die of the cold). Haohmaru charged at the floating pair of eyes that is Samurai Jack. He attacked like a savage animal, swinging his sword wildly. Jack merely sidestepped the attacks and swung to his right. His slash cut Haohmaru's cheek, causing it to bleed warm, red blood. A moment later and the Samurai clashed swords. Right then and there, the cheek wound would stain Haohmaru's clothing red. A few sword exchanges later and Haohmaru's cheek wound, combined with his constant motion, had coloured his white clothing almost fully red. Jack broke off from a clash and kicked Haohmaru in the chest, forcing his opponent back before he dove back into the snow face-first. Haohmaru angrily charged forward, scanning the surrounding area for his nigh-invisble opponent. Haohmaru: WHERE ARE YOU!? Jack: Here. Haohmaru turned around just in time to see Jack emerge from his cold retreat, kicking up soft snow, some of which struck Haohmaru in the eyes. Blinded, Haohmaru was unable to comprehend the blade that entered his skull and pierced his brain. Falling on his knees near dead, Haohmaru almost fell forward had Jack not halt him with the tip of his blade. Jack: You fought well Samurai. But it is the end. I will give you an honourable finale. And with those words, Jack hefted his sword and lopped Haohmaru's head off in one swift slash. The head rolled away from the body, both void of life, cold and pale. Jack sheathed his sword and unreversed his kimono so his face would be visible once again. DBX!!! The Aftermath Jack: Now... Where am I? Jack glanced around before trudging away from his lifeless opponent, in search of a place warm. Sure he'd gone through worse, but that didn't mean that Jack liked the cold fringes of winter. He moved past several dead Sakura blossoms, careful and watchful of his step. In the distance, a stack of smoke could be seen rising above the forest. Jack rose an eyebrow and increased his pace, tripping over many a fallen branch as he did so. Jack: Hopefully they'll offer me shelter. It's freezing! However, his hopes were dashed the second he stepped outside of the forest. Instead of a warm home with a warm hearth, Jack was presented with the scars of a ruined battlefield. Inanimate corpses of soldiers and horses decorated and stained the snowy plains bloody red. But that wasn't the worst part. In the midst of it all, two Samurai were duking it out, their swords slangily loudly into the winter sky. One appeared clad in full Samurai armour and the other looked like a more devilish version of Jack's now dead opponent, topped off with a crimson red sword. Jack: What is this!? Next DBX!!! The Result The winner is... Samurai Jack!! Hope you enjoyed this DBX!!! In the meantime, why don't you go check out these other pages: TheOneLegend's One Minute Melee Fanon Page TheOneLegend's Death Battle Fanon Page Have a good day/night!!!- TheOneLegend :)Category:TheOneLegend DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword Duel Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBXs Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights